


You're Gone And I've Got To Stay High

by Prettypornybarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a/b/o dynamics, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypornybarbie/pseuds/Prettypornybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses Sam, only when he goes to find his brother he realises just how much he's really been missing and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gone And I've Got To Stay High

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Habits (Stay High)" by Tove Lo.
> 
> Idk, you guys seemed to sort of like my first a/b/o dynamics post so I thought I'd swap Destiel for Wincest and see what you thought about this one.
> 
> Leave me feedback, kudos appreciated, all mistakes are my own and I sadly do not own anyone or anything.
> 
> oh and do the thing and follow me on tumblr prettypornybarbie.tumblr.com

Dean doesn't like to admit it, but he sees his brother every day. Not literally, of course, Sam remains safely in Stanford to Dean's knowledge, and God knows Dean's still dragging his feet right through one dead beat town after another. Saving people, hunting things, that's supposedly the family business, but the fact that Sam is family too seems to escape John Winchester. Although John has been known to deny all knowledge of having another son, Dean regularly catches him in flashes of checked shirts, men slightly too tall to appear comfortable, in long hair and hacking laughs that give way to giggles.

 

Dean aches for Sam, never blaming his brother for leaving, but still resentful of how easy and willing he was to leave his older sibling behind. It's not like Dean doesn't get it though, the boys were brought up on opposite ends of the scale. Alpha Dean was trained to spot enemies and well aware that he could have ripped throats out without missing a beat if it came to it, but his Omega brother was put on suppressants, taught to avert his gaze and be nothing other than compliant. It came as a shock when Sam defied orders and left, even knowing from John's actions that he would never be welcome back, but the younger boy never even looked back. Getting himself mated with an Alpha and settling down and pupped would be better than this, this life of absolutely nothing where all he could do was cower behind the protection of his father and brother. Dean drinks his life away after he leaves. He misses the comfort of coming home from hunts with his father to Sam's cooking, he misses Sam as a young boy when he would bury his head in the crook of Dean's neck... He straight up misses Sam. He never knew a family beyond the younger boy, John loved his ability as a hunter, but he was never a father, and his mother had been killed before he was really old enough to even remember her smell. Such a great sense of loss had plagued his young life, and yet nothing felt quite as acute as the ache that settled deep inside him when Sam left.

 

+++++

 

He doesn't consciously remember making the decision to go and visit Sam, but after miles on the road his car is pulling through throngs of oblivious students and he allows himself to scan each one carefully, scoping out his target. It's dark out now and he's not sure that he can remember how long he's been driving, hell he can't even recall the town that he left from. John was gone, hunting or fucking or taking away his pain some other way, and instead of turning to the whiskey, Dean got in the car and turned to his younger brother. He can't think twice, he's drunk on lack of sleep and he can't afford to talk himself out of this, so he pulls out his phone and allows himself to ring his brother. Sam's voice is slurred and heavy, but Dean can't sense any surprise, Sam's either too strung out to realise that the phone call means Dean's right here, or he'd expected the phone call for a long time. The Alpha in him knots itself in anxiety and the feeling is unfamiliar and unnerving, but he runs back through the directions from Sam and heads towards the only cure he knows, the only cure that he's ever known.

 

The corridors are full of Omegas, and despite his best efforts he can't help the instinctive snap of his head towards those on, or close to, their heats. John had always shielded him from this, Omegas around him had always taken suppressants, and John had taught him to fuck Beta's, not as satisfying but not nearly as needy. Girls lining the corridor lick their lips and bat long eyelashes in his direction, desperation leaking from them like the sweetest delicacy he's ever smelt. They're a mess, strung out on alcohol or something stronger for the most part, crowding the few Alphas that seem to own the halls. Dean's not immune, he's reaching out to turn a particularly pretty Omega, dangerously close to the start of her heat, to face him, but he spots a figure on the floor and despite himself he feels his arm stop just short of her shoulder, falling back to his own side. Sam is curled on the floor in front of him, impossibly long legs tucked into himself. His eyes are closed but Dean doesn't even need to see them to know that his brother is drunk.

  
"Come on then, Buddy." Dean groans, dragging his older brother's arm around him and pulling him up against his shoulder, the female Omega forgotten. It's a mistake, and he realises it almost immediately, wanting to baulk at how strong Sam's hormones smell. He's never smelt his brother off suppressants, and certainly not in his heat as Dean can now tell he is, and suddenly he feels just as drunk as his younger sibling. Trying to clear his head, he attempts to recall the rest of Sam's earlier directions, but he could have just followed the smell, it lingers in the air like some sick sort of pathway pulling him towards a bed, Sam's bed. Sam's room mates are absent from the room, probably somewhere in the crowd of people yelling and dancing and drinking out in the corridors like Thursday is some special occasion within itself, and Dean lands Sam on a bed he knows instinctively is his. He wondered how the dynamics in the dorm would work with Sam, he'd stayed up thinking about it some night, wondering if he would find an Alpha to rival Dean in the relative privacy of his own living quarters, but he needn't have worried. Two other beds crowded the room, one Omega and one Beta. That was fine, he could deal with that. 

 

Sam groans on the bed and rolls over in his sleep, his t-shirt rolling up and the movement making for a whole new wave of hormones that Dean wasn't expecting. Despite himself, the Alpha inside him is acutely aware of the Omega that lays in front of it. He no longer sees Sammy as a brother, he longs to run a tongue down the exposed skin of his stomach, wants to use the Omega in the way he had been made to be used, he wants it so bad that it hurts and nausea rolls through him in waves. 

 

"It's your fucking brother." He reminds himself idly out loud, settling down on the second, absent Omega's bed, just far enough away that he can control himself. He runs his hands down his face as he stares at his sleeping younger brother, his body begging him to make Sam a mate. It was going to be a long night.

 

+++++

 

"Alpha." The moan echoes across the room, and Dean is disorientated for a minute. He remembers allowing himself to fall asleep somewhat fitfully around 4am as the party outside was dying down, he remembers snuffling groans that seemed comforting, he remembers a smell. That smell. His eyes snap open, focused on the Omega rutting his hips against the bed, trying to get any kind of friction he can against his hard cock. Dean is equally hard before he even processes the sight, before he's remembered the words he woke up to, but Sam is groaning them again,

  
"Alpha." He growls into the air, and Dean can't ignore it anymore. Picking up the shoe nearest to him, he groans at the tightening of his pants that's bordering on painful and throws it as his brother.

  
"Wake up, Sammy. Rise and shine." The younger boy jumps, teeth bared as he snarls at the intrusion. Dean can't help it, he knows it's his brother but the bared teeth put him on edge, his hackles raised he bares his own in reply.

  
"Woah there, Omega. Better rein that in, right now." The Alpha in his voice is casual but commanding, and against his better judgement Sam lowers his lip.  
"Dean." He says, and Dean sees him clock the smell of his Alpha pheromones, watches his eyes darken, lust ridden. Sam takes a step towards him, transfixed, and although it takes everything in Dean he raises his hand.

  
"Stop. What's with the smell, Sam? No pharmacy around here sell suppressants?" Sam lets his eyes graze over his brother's body lazily, hungrily, before he absently replies,

  
"We don't take them, here. Synchronized cycles, parties." He motions absently to the hall, undoubtedly full of hungover students still sleeping it off, given that none of Sam's room mates have arrived back yet. 

  
"You stink, bitch." Dean says, crinkling up his nose as he pushes back slightly further from his brother.

  
"You love it." Sam replies. Although he's Dean's brother, his Omega treating an Alpha the way he was begins to grate on Dean, it must show in his eyes because Sam is smiling, cheeky and daring. Dean licks his lips, and Sam is moaning, no longer in control from the one simple action, and he's right, Dean loves it. 

  
"You better sit down." Dean grins, closing his eyes and resting his head on the hands he's clasped behind his head. The bed Dean sits on dips slightly, and he should have known Sam would try something, he should have expected it. He didn't plan for this, though, and the blood in his veins is suddenly fire and all he can think about is the Omega next to him. 

 

Your brother, his head reminds him, not just an Omega, he's your brother.

 

"Dean?" The boy asks sweetly, "Have you missed me?" Dean wants to lie, tell him he's been fine in his absence, but the very fact he took the time to drive up here would give him away, so he stays silent. He knows Sam is grinning next to him, and the smell of his heat and the thought in his head is making him sick with want.

  
"Sammy, you need to back off." Dean growls, and it isn't a command, but it's a warning and Sam knows it, yet he makes absolutely no attempt to move.

  
"Dean, I want this. Alpha." Dean's body reacts to the word, and he knows it's probably Sam's heat talking but God does he want it, he's fighting with himself.

  
"Sammy, don't." Dean growls, and it's all frustration with no anger, and he knows Sammy knows he doesn't mean it.

 

"Omega." Sam corrects him, "Your Omega." 

 

Sam's mouth is on him before he can even blink, and Dean doesn't know if he's always wanted this or if he wants it at all, but his instincts are inbuilt and there's nothing he can do, he has nothing left in him to fight. His tongue finds Sam's lips and Sam is letting him inside, tongues battling. All Sam's bravado is gone suddenly, and he's never done this with an Omega so Dean doesn't know if it's the Alpha in him that's brought out Sam's submissive, or if it's Sam in general, but before he knows it he's straddling his younger brother. Dean abandons his shirt, and Sam is moaning at the abs, his mouth running it's way along the newly exposed skin, tugging Dean's nipple into his mouth.  
"Oh that's it, baby. So keen to please your Alpha, aren't you?" Sam's groans, nodding as Dean tugs his hands through the Omega's long hair. The sudden role reversal takes Dean by surprise, and before he can complain he's pinned underneath his younger brother, the Omega tugging at his jeans, removing them along with his boxer shorts and socks. Then, silence. No movement, no sudden anything, just Sam's face tucked into his crotch and their smells tangled together and it's so nearly but not quite enough. Dean's breathing is heavy and shallow, but Sam's is suddenly calm, as though he's where he's always belonged.

  
"Sammy." Dean gasps desperately, and it's all Sam needs, suddenly his mouth is on Dean's hard length and Dean is bucking up into the warmth and both men are too far gone to stop this even if they wanted to. "Oh that's it, little brother." The older man moans, and it should make them spring apart, but instead it just makes them both even more painfully hard, and Dean can see the Omega palming himself through his jeans. 

 

 

"The jeans." Dean speaks clearly, the Alpha's voice ringing loud, "take them off." Sam doesn't miss a beat, pulling off Dean's dick with an obscene pop he takes his own jeans off, then his shirt and t-shirt, along with his boxers and socks for good measure. His thighs are already wet with slick, and the smell is intoxicating, Dean wants to taste it so badly that it's making his head swim, but he has better ideas. Stroking himself gently, he uses the same voice to address Sam once more,

  
"Stretch yourself." Sam blushes red, pauses for just a second, struggling with himself to deny a command given by an Alpha, by his Alpha. "Omega, did I stutter?" Dean's use of his rank is all Sam needs, and he's on his back, a finger pushing into his hole easily as he yells out. Dean can't take it, the smells and the sights and the sounds of Sam have him tugging at himself, moaning for his younger brother. In a matter of minutes, Sam is scissoring three fingers in himself, spreading them carefully, eyes lust blown and locked with Dean's, his hand reaching down to touch his own dick as he fucks himself ruthlessly, dripping with slick.

  
"Need you, Alpha." He mutters, brokenly, and Dean is behind him before he can blink, twisting him into the typical Omega position; up and on his hands and knees. He wants to go easy on his little brother, wants to love him slow and gentle, but he can't wait. Sam needs this, he needs this, they need each other. Sliding into place he bottoms out and pauses. Sam pants eagerly, manually relaxes his body.

  
"Move." He instructs. Dean snaps his hips against the younger man, pulling him up so they're back to chest. He fucks the Omega fast and ruthless, hitting his prostate more times than not, but mostly by luck than careful consideration. There's no longer words, not even littering the air with broken names, there is just panting and breathing and that's enough. Dean wants to grab his brother's throbbing cock, wants to twist his hand just right until he comes, but he's fascinated by the noises that Sammy's making, and the idea he might come untouched. He can feel his balls tightening, his knot swelling uncomfortably.

  
"Come for me, baby boy." Dean whispers into Sam's ear. It's the Alpha in him commanding Sam's Omega, but honestly Dean thinks even if it hadn't have been, Sam would have spilled come out all over himself and the bed in the same way. His brother's come, the feel of his hole fluttering around Dean has him spilling his load inside his brother, easily sliding his knot past the usually resistant hole. Sam feels full, fuller than he ever imagined being, and so complete. He settles against Dean as he feels the come inside of him. It feels like home.

 

+++++

 

When Dean wakes up, he's on a stranger's bed, finally going soft within his brother. He settles down, breathing in the heady scent of him and Sam mixed together and he doesn't like to admit it, but he'd like to wake up like this to Sam every day.


End file.
